orendan_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Ograbmes
Ograbmes The Ograbmes (Pronounced “Oh-Grab-Mehs”) are the last known “Turtles” , they are one of the “Lost Peoples” of Orenda. Few have seen these “Turtles” and survive, blamed for piracy, sabotage of shipping routes, and wholesale destruction of pilgrim and settler flotillas. While the people of this sub-race were known to live along the coastlines and estuaries of the original Western Coast of Orenda, since the “Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War” no living Ograbme has been seen by the peoples of mainland Orenda. Stories persist of humungous warrior-sailors, bigger than Battlers and more skilled at sailing than Naval “Turtles” . History The Ograbmes appear to have been fashioned during a phase of Marisdu's creation of her "Children of Water" that was very unstable. The creation of the Ograbmes coincided with Marisdu seeing how the other God Elementals were dispersing their "gifts" to her children, in retaliation to her "gifts" to their children. In her petulant anger she attempted to place the remainder of the God Elementals' gifts into just one of the "Testudonians". The Orgabmes resembled the non-sapien species of turtles known as, Snapping Turtles. These "Turtles" are Marisdu's petty temper tantrum in response to the "God Elementals' gifts". The Ograbmes had no love for any other race on Orenda, even their own cousins. Their behavior is a combination of issues, from Marisdu and their own feeling of being unfairly singled out for the "honor" of being the bearers of the God Elementals' gifts. Before the catastrophe that resulted from the Elven and Dwarven sky-nations as they fell back to earth, the Ograbmes were a bane to all races. The Ograbmes would attack any race that came into their territory, Fae Folk, Aviarus, Dwarves, Elves, Sauropsidan , and Humans.They turned to piracy and banditry, and started to expand their territory further and further as their numbers grew. The Ograbmes seemed to have been destroyed during the the catastrophe that eradicated so much of the original coastline. What is not known is that prior to the fall of Volantes and the Skyrider cities the Sauropsidans and Lake Dwarves took measures to remove the threat of the Ograbmes from Orenda. In a coordinated effort, the Ograbmes borders were closed by the other Testudonians and Batrachans, then the Lake Dwarves and Eusuchians, using submersibles, infiltrated the communities of the Ograbmes. At this point the records become somewhat muddled as wars and time came between what is truth and what is folklore. Some of the stories claim that the Ograbmes were eradicated by the coalition that came for them. Other stories tell of an island chosen to become a penal colony, where the captured Ograbmes were abandoned just before the fall of the sky-cities. Still other tales talk of giant flotillas of Ograbmes wandering the ocean and terrorizing shipping and travel lanes, under a black flag with a skull and crossbones flying on their ship's stern. And still more far-fetched stories of the Sauropsidans and Lake Dwarves finding an unpopulated land far to the West of Orendan's shores. What is known is that to this very day some sailors still claim that they have seen or survived attacks from enormous pirate ships, carrying "Turtles" that are as good as Swabees at sailing, as strong as Battlers, and often more ferocious as the "Grins". Originally two Ograbmes tribes existed prior to the "Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War": *The Chelydrans (pronounced Kel-ee-Drans) were one of the two most common of the Ograbmes. The documented appearnance of the Chelydrans is stated as being similar to the non-sapien turtle species known as: the common Snapping Turtle. *The Chelonurans (pronounced Kel-On-eRans) were the second most common of the Ograbmes. The documented appearnance of the Chelonurans is stated as being similar to the non-sapien turtle species known as: the Alligator Snapping Turtle. Category:Non-Human Races Category:Sauropsidans Category:Testudonians Category:Races of Orenda